


Sex and The Sentinel

by Brumeier



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair strives to make sex especially pleasurable for his Sentinel, with excellent results. Warning: This was my first graphically slashy fic, and it's ridiculously fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and The Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> **Standard Disclaimer:** I own no rights to these characters. If someone would like to give me rights, say as an early Christmas present, I’d happily accept! LOL!
> 
> Originally posted to FanFic.net on 12/6/11.

Blair was working on a paper, a companion piece to his thesis, though it would never see the light of day. At this point he wasn’t sure his thesis would either, although that one was much more tangible. The new paper was stored in his head, which gave him the freedom to work on it whenever he wanted to and he didn’t have to change names to protect the innocent. The working title was Sex and the Sentinel.

To be sure, Burton never had anything to say along those lines. Blair was pretty sure he was the only one – in English speaking countries anyway – that could lay claim to the knowledge of what it was like to make love to a Sentinel. He was a pretty humble guy by nature, but he couldn’t help feeling a little prideful about that. Talk about blazing a new trail!

When Blair’s relationship with Jim changed, moving them to a level of intimacy neither had foreseen, he’d naturally assumed he’d be taking the lead. After all, his one same-sex fling in college clearly made him more experienced than Jim, who’d never been with a man. What he’d forgotten was that Jim already knew him on a level no-one else ever could. He was able to gauge Blair’s heart rate, minute changes in skin temperature, and fluxuations in his breathing because he already had a baseline to work from. It had taken him no time at all to discover his lover’s erogenous zones, while Blair had to stumble through it the old-fashioned way of trial and error.

_Jim kissed his way down the side of Blair’s face, taking a quick detour to suck at his earlobe._

_“Mmmm…” Blair moaned, running his hands up and down his lover’s arms._

_Jim dipped his head lower, until he was at the juncture of neck and shoulder. He gave one languorous lick there, making Blair shudder, then suddenly bit down._

_Blair writhed, his eyes rolling back in his head, as Jim alternated pressure using teeth and tongue._

Blair certainly wasn’t complaining about his lover’s prowess in bed. It certainly blew his college experience out of the water completely. Most of his experience with women, too, for that matter. And he knew he was holding his own; Jim was never left wanting. It was just that he wanted – no, _needed_ – to give his lover the same mind-numbing experience that was lavished on him. He didn’t want it to just be good for him; he wanted it to be amazing.

_Jim slid into bed and pulled Blair against him, one strong arm holding him close. Blair ran his hand over his lover’s chest, marveling at the hard muscles beneath the soft skin. He’d never thought the male form would be so attractive to him. But of course, it wasn’t just any male form. It was one male form in particular._

_“What’s wrong, Chief?”_

_“Nothing,” he replied quickly, not wanting to spoil the mellow mood._

_“Talk to me,” Jim insisted. He rolled on his side and propped up on his arm._

_Blair sighed. “It’s just…am I doing this right?”_

_He expected Jim to laugh, so the look of complete adoration in those blue eyes caught him by surprise, and left him a bit breathless._

_“It’s right because it’s you.” Jim pressed a kiss to the tip of Blair’s nose. “I love you.”_

Jim hadn’t once complained, had in fact been uncharacteristically patient while Blair learned the shape and feel of his lover’s body. If there was something he wanted, he simply asked for it. And still Blair felt there should be something more he could do.

When the thought finally hit him, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before.

Of all the senses the Sentinel relied upon, touch was the most important. Blair had learned early on that his touch was enough to bring Jim out of a zone. Touch helped him focus, helped him hear the instructions of his Guide more clearly. Blair didn’t know if this was true for all Sentinels or just his. He suspected, though they never talked about it, that touch was doubly important to Jim because he was denied it so much as a child. Of course, in the early days of their Guide-Sentinel relationship, he spent a lot of time pretending he didn’t need that physical contact.

_“Sandburg, would you please lay off the touchy-feely crap?”_

_“Relax, Jim, jeez. It’s just a massage.” Blair rolled his eyes at the tension in his friend’s shoulders. “This exercise isn’t going to work if you’re so stiff.”_

_Jim sighed, the way he always did when he was coerced into practicing with this senses._

_“Let’s just do this, okay?” he muttered. “I need to get back to work.”_

_Once Blair started rubbing those brick-hard shoulders, though, the complaints stopped and Jim leaned into the touch, sighing in a completely different way this time._

The funny thing was that Jim didn’t seem to realize that he was a very touchy person. Before they even became lovers, he was always throwing an arm across Blair’s shoulders, or tagging him on the arm in the casually affectionate way that men had. Whenever Blair was sick or injured – an unfortunately frequent occurrence – Jim was there to hold his hand, or even to hug him comfortingly.

Now that their relationship had changed, the level of physical contact had increased exponentially. Jim couldn’t seem to _stop_ touching Blair now. A gentle squeeze on the back of the neck as he walked past. Fingers lightly tracing circles on his arm as they sat on the couch together reading or watching TV. Long, full-body embraces. Jim was redefining the whole concept of touchy-feely. If he was within arm’s reach of Blair, he was touching him.

_Jim had fallen asleep right in the middle of the Discovery Channel documentary on the Maori of New Zealand, something Blair had been excited to watch. He had his head on Blair’s shoulder, snoring gently in his ear._

_When the program ended, Blair turned the television off and tried to extricate himself and slip off the couch without waking his partner. But Jim muttered in his sleep and put his arm around the younger man, nuzzling into his neck before once more starting to snore._

_Blair grinned, pressing a light kiss to the top of Jim’s head. He guessed they could stay there a little while longer, and settled more comfortably in his lover’s sleepy embrace._

Blair carefully thought his plan out before putting it into action; he wanted to be sure he wouldn’t hurt Jim in any way. Still, he was confident that he knew his Sentinel’s limitations well enough by now. He decided to go all out, setting the ambiance for the evening.

When Jim came home from work dinner was already on the table. Blair had pan-fried a sirloin steak and made the garlic mashed potatoes that his partner liked so much. He’d dimmed the lights, lit some unscented candles, and had classical music playing quietly on the stereo.

“Big date tonight, Sandburg?” Jim asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Only if you go get washed up.”

Blair made sure they took their time with the meal, watching as the tension of the day slowly melted out of Jim’s shoulders. They talked about the new case Jim had pulled that afternoon, and made plans for a weekend fishing trip as soon as they could get away. It was the little moments like these that filled Blair with a happy glow; this casual sharing of their lives.

Jim insisted on doing the dishes, which gave Blair the opportunity to ready the bedroom. He had more unscented candles there; he didn’t want to overwhelm the man’s sense of smell. When Jim finished in the kitchen, Blair called him upstairs.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Sandburg?” Jim asked with a chuckle.

“Consider this the Sentinel spa,” Blair replied. “You worked hard this week. Let me give you a massage.”

“No, I should…”

“You want to strip down yourself, or shall I help you?” Blair asked, stopping Jim from suggesting that _he_ be the one to take the lead.

“Bossy,” Jim muttered, but he quickly shed his clothing, folding each piece carefully and setting them on the desk chair. Blair drank in the sight of him for a moment, his own arousal beginning to stir. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of looking at his partner, all that taut muscle softened by the gentle curve of his ass.

Jim lay on the bed on his stomach, as directed. He made a small, almost purring noise in the back of his throat; his sound of anticipation. Blair reached for the massage oil on the night stand and squirted a bit into his hand. It was lightly scented with eucalyptus, which was supposed to be soothing. Thus prepared, he straddled Jim and started working the oil into his shoulders.

“Mmmm. Smells good.” Jim rested his head on his arms, eyes closed.

“Clear your mind,” Blair instructed. He kneaded his lover’s shoulders, rubbed his neck with deft fingers. “Let yourself completely relax.”

“You have the best hands, Chief.”

Blair grinned. He kept working until Jim was pliant as putty beneath him, totally relaxed and almost asleep. He quickly divested himself of his own clothes, tossing them in a heap near the stairs. His hands itched to travel down and grasp his own hardening flesh, but he reminded himself that tonight was for Jim.

“You still with me big guy?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Mmmm hmmm.”

Blair gave him a light smack on the ass. “Come on, man. You don’t want to miss the good stuff.”

Quick as a flash, the seemingly comatose Sentinel struck, rolling on his back and pulling Blair with him until he was sprawled across Jim’s chest.

“Good stuff?” He ran one hand through Blair’s curls, the other settling warmly at his hip.

“I want to try something new,” Blair said, struggling to keep control of the situation; a naked Ellison was incredibly distracting.

“Something kinky, Chief?”

“I guess that depends on how you define kinky. I spent a summer in Amsterdam a few years ago…”

“Focus, Blair.”

He looked down at his lover, grinning. “Focus, exactly. I want you to focus on lowering all your dials, as low as you can safely put them.”

Jim frowned, but then he closed his eyes. Blair was staggered, at times like these, to realize the level of trust that existed between them; it was amazing and more than a little scary.

“Now what?”

“Now I want you to dial up touch. Just touch.”

“How far?”

“Let’s try it at six.” Blair slid off Jim, kneeling beside him on the bed. “Now put hearing up to four.” When his lover opened his eyes and looked at him with an expectant expression, it was time to begin.

He used just the tip of his finger, running it lightly across Jim’s collarbone; the older man’s eyes widened just a bit. The Guide continued to touch his Sentinel, barely caressing first one nipple and then the other, causing them to harden and pebble.

“Feel only my touch,” Blair said, his voice low and soothing. “Feel me moving slowly down your chest.”

Jim moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. He was starting to shift on the bed, his breath coming quicker. Blair moved that one fingertip down over defined abdominal muscles, making them jump and twitch. He followed the narrow line of light brown hair downward from the bellybutton, stopping just short of the rather impressive erection.

“How does that feel?” Blair asked. Jim just shook his head slowly back and forth, and Blair had a moment to be concerned. Was the sensory level too high?

“Babe, you need to tell me. Is it too much?”

“It’s okay. Intense. But don’t stop.”

Thus encouraged, Blair continued his exploration of his lover’s body. Now he used more of his hand, stroking thick, muscular thighs and finishing up at the sensitive skin on the tops of Jim’s feet. The Sentinel’s breathing was ragged and his whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He started rotating his hips, wordlessly trying to draw Blair to his most touch-sensitive area, which up till now had been completely ignored.

Blair ran his hand back up Jim’s legs, adding gentle pressure here and there. When he very carefully cupped the other man’s balls, the response was immediate – Jim arched up and moaned.

“Feel only me,” Blair instructed. “My touch. My mouth.”

Setting one hand on Jim’s thigh, Blair swept his tongue up the length of Jim’s erection.

“…God…Blair…” The Sentinel’s hands clutched at the sheets, his head lolling back as he raised his hips.

“Only my touch, Jim.”

Very gently, Blair took the hard length of Jim in his mouth, careful not to graze his super-sensitive skin with his teeth. He found himself getting painfully hard just watching his lover’s reaction to the heightened sensations.

Jim was writhing on the bed, hips thrusting and wordless sounds of pleasure falling from his lips. Unable to resist, Blair wrapped a hand around his own erection, stroking himself in time to the thrusting body beneath him. He was surprised when Jim put a hand over his, so that they were moving together. Even with so much stimuli to keep him otherwise engaged, the Sentinel missed nothing.

Feeling near to completion but not wanting to go before Jim, Blair added more suction.

“Blair…” Jim moaned, and then he climaxed. His back bowed, his jaw clenched, and so did his hand; that extra pressure brought Blair as well. As soon as the ringing in his ears subsided, he spoke quietly to Jim.

“Dial it down, babe. Knock it back to four, and bring all the other dials up to match it.”

He wasn’t sure Jim heard him at first, but then his trembling lessened and his breathing evened out. He pulled Blair snug against his side, seemingly unconcerned about the sticky remains of his release. They shared a deep, lingering kiss, and Jim stretched languidly, his joints popping.

“So when do we get to the good stuff?” he teased.

Blair snorted. “Funny.”

“That was incredible. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

That earned a grin from the Guide. He’d wanted was to make the evening special for Jim, and it certainly seemed like he’d succeeded.

“Lucky I didn’t zone out on you.”

“Lucky for you, you mean. I’d have filmed that for YouTube.”

A tickling match ensued, which only served to spread the sticky mess. While Blair lay gasping on the bed, Jim went in search of a towel and a fresh sheet. Once everything – and everyone – had been cleaned to his satisfaction, he got back into bed, spooning up behind Blair.

“Thanks,” he said. Blair knew he meant that for more than just the exceptional blow job.

“My pleasure,” he replied with all honesty.

“I love you,” Jim whispered.

“I love you too, babe. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I got the idea for this back when I wrote _In Need_. It was the slashiest slash I’d written at that time and I was so embarrassed when I first posted it. LOL! Tried to get some sweet stuff in there too.


End file.
